deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nolan Stross
Nolan Stross was a senior scientist who served aboard the , tasked with retrieving pieces of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. He descended into madness after coming into possession of a Red Marker fragment, later captured and transferred to Titan Station for further investigation. Biography Mission over Aegis VII As a senior scientist aboard the , Stross was tasked with retrieving pieces of the Red Marker (with the help of a team of engineers) and conduct research on the retrieved fragments. Stross became obsessive over a Marker fragment as he conducted experiments on it. He soon descended into a state of madness and, under the influence of the fragment, infected a corpse with a necromorph pathogen. As the necromorph he created slaughtered his assistant and two engineers, Stross fled to his private quarters in terror. Due to his Marker-induced madness, he perceived his wife and infant son as Necromorphs, and subsequently killed them both. Stross was later found by Isabel Cho, a crewmember whom he had been having an affair with, and was taken to other survivors of the outbreak. Stross explained that the Marker fragment would have to be destroyed in order for the outbreak to end. The group moved towards the ship's reactor core to do so, but Stross could not bring himself to throw the shard into the core. Isabel took the fragment from him and destroyed it herself. Stross and the remaining survivors were soon apprehended by a rescue team and interrogated aboard the [[USM Abraxis|USM Abraxis]]. Since he had come into contact with the fragment and had been mentally affected by it, Stross was placed in cryogenic stasis alongside another crazed man captured weeks earlier and taken to Titan Station for research. Outbreak on The Sprawl During the necromorph outbreak unleashed on Titan Station, Stross briefly encountered Isaac Clarke, a fellow patient under the care of Director Hans Tiedemann. As both men tried escaping the medical facility, they were quickly separated. A crazed Stross would continue communicating with Isaac through video feeds, struggling to explain the situation with the Marker on Titan Station and the steps on how to destroy it. Stross later runs into Ellie Langford, another survivor who also met Isaac during the outbreak. Isaac convinces Ellie to keep Stross alive for him as the three journey towards the Government Sector. Along the way, Stross becomes progressively worse for wear in terms of sanity, haunted by hallucinations of his dead wife and child. His added delusion over the steps causes him to start acting hostile towards Ellie, first by biting her on the tram then by threatening her with a screwdriver. Eventually, under the belief that she would be able to understand step three, Stross attacked Ellie, gouging out her right eye with the screwdriver. Soon after, he attempted to kill Isaac with the same tool (Ellie's eye still attached) but failed; Isaac quickly disarmed him and stabbed Stross in the head with the screwdriver, killing him. Death Scene *Should Isaac fail to counter Stross' attack, the latter will repeatedly stab him in the head with the screwdriver, continuously yelling, "Tell her I'm sorry!" Trivia *In both Dead Space: Aftermath and Dead Space 2, Stross is voiced and modeled after actor Curt Cornelius. *In Dead Space: Aftermath, Stross shared a likeness with the 3D animated Stross, but did not with the cell-shaded 2D animated Stross. *Stross seems to be very level headed after the events of the O'Bannon; which is very unusual since even the most strong-willed people in the movies and games suffer immensely after the death of a loved one. But he did believe they were in fact Necromorphs, as when he speaks to his hallucinations in Dead Space 2, he acts as if they were still alive and with him. This is very similar to Dr. Kyne and his hallucinations of his wife. *In the PC version of Dead Space 2, Stross's attack on Isaac often experiences a glitch making the sequence un-winnable. This has a chance of being rectified by restarting the game. If this does not help, continue trying. (The glitch can be fixed by setting the resolution down to 640 x 800). * When Stross's dead body is stomped by Isaac or tossed with Kinesis, an audio log will appear. His body is one of the few non-infected corpses which will relinquish an item, through stomping or otherwise. Some corpses of military officers share this trait as well. Oddly, Stross' head doesn't explode when you toss it with Kinesis. * As mentioned in Dead Space: Aftermath, Nolan suffers from claustrophobia, a fear of small spaces, one of the most common phobias. * After he releases the Slasher on the O'Bannon, ''he is seen running away from them with a tool similar to a Plasma Cutter with laser saws on the bracers similar to the Plasma Saw in his left hand, though he only uses it to attack his wife and son. Afterwards, he never uses it or even carries it for the rest of the film. * Throughout the entire movie, Stross is consistently shown as being left-handed, both writing and using tools with his left hand. However, it is not as apparent in the game. * When wearing any of the Security Suit variants, Stross' face can be seen on Isaac's chest screen. *Just as Isaac Clarke is named after science fiction writers Isaac Asimov and Arthur C. Clarke, Nolan Stross is named after authors William F. Nolan and Charles Stross. Gallery bn.jpg dead-space-aftermath-7-1024x428.jpg File:DSA Stross.PNG|Stross' animated appearance in ''Dead Space: Aftermath File:DSA Stross 2.PNG|Stross' computer-generated appearance in Dead Space: Aftermath File:Stross_DS2.jpg|Stross in Dead Space 2 File:DS2S_Isaac_and_Nolan.png|Stross and Isaac Clarke on a Wanted screen identified as fugitives. File:Stross_QTE.jpg|''"Tell her I'm sorry!"'' File:Nolanstross_.jpg|Nolan Stross File:Npc_stross.jpg|Nolan Stross full-body view ﻿ Sources de:Nolan Stross Category:Sprawl Residents Category:USG O'Bannon Crew Members Category:Characters